The present invention relates to charge transfer imaging, and more particularly to charge transfer imaging employing a modified photoreceptor assembly to provide reduced image breakup during the transfer process.
In charge transfer electrophotography, a photosensitive material is provided with the electrostatic counterpart of an image that is to be reproduced. The electrostatic image is then transferred to a member possessing a dielectric surface.
Unfortunately, in the ordinary usage of the foregoing charge transfer technique, a disruptive image breakup has been often encountered when the charge photosensitive surface has been brought to the vicinity of the carrier surface. This effect is described in detail in Xerography and Related Process, edited by John H. Desrauer and Harold E. Clark, the Focal Press, London and New York 1965 at Page 434.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to reduce the extent of image degradation that takes place when a surface with an electrostatic image is brought to the vicinity of a surface to which the electrostatic image is to be transferred.
Still another object of the invention is to modify a conventional photoreceptor assembly to achieve reduced image degradation in electrophotography. A related object is to achieve a modified photoreceptor assembly for use in reducing the extent of image degradation when a charge surface of the photoreceptor assembly is brought to the vicinity of a receptor dielectric surface.